Arena Planet; Deel 1: Hoofdstuk 3
Hoofdstuk 3 thumb|Boekenkaft (jongen op de voorkant is Bluestar) Leuke naam hoor,’ Ik had al 15 minuten les gehad van Flowsaber, een oudere krijger met een vishaak, zoals ik heb. Ik zwiepte met mijn haak drie keer hard en snel tegen Flowsabers vishaak. De laatste ontweek hij, en hij sloeg terug van onderen. Ik zwiepte mijn bovenlijf naar achter, iets te hard, viel achterover, liet mijn handen naar de grond zakken en voor ik het wist stond ik op de grond. ‘Mooie backflip.’ Zei hij snel. Voor een beetje nahijgen was geen tijd: Flowsaber wou toeslaan! Ik glipte snel onder zijn benen door, pakte zijn voeten en sleurde hem mee op de grond. Hij liet zijn haak los, en ik ving hem. Ik zette een been in zijn rug en wierp de twee vishaken zacht de lucht in. ‘Mooi werk!’ gaf hij eerlijk toe. ‘Uhuh,’ zij ik terwijl ik de beide haken weer opving. Hij stond weer op en wou zijn vishaak terugpakken, maar ik weigerde. ‘Als je me eindelijk leert hoe je een muurduik moet maken.’ zei ik terwijl ik zijn haak achter mijn rug hield. ‘Eerst de haak.’ Ik zuchtte. 'Prima.' Ik gaf de haak. 'De truc is om alvast eerder te bedenken wat je gaat doen, niet op het moment zelf. Maar ik zag dat dat het probleem niet was. Je kunt het hartstikke goed, maar het leek alsof je geremd werd door pijn.' Mijn gezicht betrok. Ik moest snel wat verzinnen, anders ging hij nog meer vragen stellen. 'Ik heb wat last van spierpijn, van gisteren. Toen ik,' Ik dacht na. 'even er uit ging.' Een beetje angstig keek ik naar de krijger. Zijn ogen stonden normaal, maar ook met een klein glimpje ongeloof. 'Vandaar,' Hij pakte mijn schouders en leidde me in een positie. Plots duwde hij me naar voren. Ik kon nog nét overeind blijven. 'Waar was dat goed voor?!' zei ik kwaad. Hij keek kalm en rustig naar mijn benen. Hij zal toch niet... 'Je linkerbeen,' Ik keek hem verward aan. 'Je landt op je linkerbeen en moet dus ook beginnen met je linkerbeen. En jij begon met je rechter.' Ik begreep het maar half. ‘Geleert.’ mompelde hij. ‘Probeer het maar even.’ Ik knikte dat ik hem nu wel begreep. Maar plots had ik een goed idee. Ik wachtte tot Flowsaber even wegkeek, en glipte door de leerlingen en krijgers door. Ik rende door de gang, dook zowat een wc in en pakte mijn rugzak die ik meegepikt had. Mooi dat ik dit meegenomen heb! Het waren skate beschermers. Ik had ze heus niet nodig, maar als ik wou dat zoveel mogelijk mensen niks van mijn pijn en wonden merkten, moest ik ze hebben. Ik ging op een kruk zitten. Ik moest op mijn hoede zijn voor leerlingen en krijgers die langs liepen. Toen ik zeker wist dat er niemand was, trok ik voorzichtig mijn joggingbroek naar boven. En daar verschenen de witte doeken, deels onder de donkerrode vlekken. Ai, ai, ai... Ik kreunde. Snel trok ik de beschermers over mijn onderbenen en maakte ze vast. Soms dook ik in elkaar van de pijn. Ik trok mijn joggingbroek snel weer naar beneden. Met veel tegenzin trok ik mijn mouwen omhoog tot mijn elle bogen. Dezelfde doeken kwamen tevoorschijn. Ik gleed langzaam met mijn vinger over mijn onderarm. Ik hoopte vurig dat Flowsaber niet veel zou merken van mijn afwezigheid. In een rap tempo had ik alles aangetrokken en rende door de gang weer naar de schermzaal met mijn rugzak nog half over mijn schouders. Ik liep door de zwetende en vechtende leerlingen. Flowsaber verscheen in de menigte. Hij maakte zich duidelijk geen zorgen om mij. Ik sprintte naar hem toe. ‘Ben je daar?’ zei hij. Zijn gezicht stond koel, uitdrukkingloos, eigenlijk een beetje ijzig. ‘Ja hoor.’ zei ik, en ik loosde mijn rugzak naast het matje. ‘Waar was je?’ Hij keek op me neer. ‘Gewoon naar de wc. Gaan we nog.’ Ik stond al klaar om te beginnen. ‘Het spijt me, maar ik heb nog een gesprekje met een van de krijgers. Ik moet nu gaan.’ ‘Wat moet ik nu dan doen?’ vroeg ik. Hij dacht na. ‘Ga je kamergenoten eens opzoeken. Je hoeft ze niet te storen.’ Hij keek me aan, glimlachte, draaide zich om en ging weg. Zo bleef ik even staan, starend naar Flowsaber die langzaam wegliep. Ik mocht van geluk spreken als ik een krijger mocht worden zoals hij. Ik draaide me om. Mijn gedachten vestigde zich op het zoeken van mijn kamergenoten. Ik gokte dat er zo’n drie vechtringen waren, twaalf matjes en acht schietschijven. Ik besloot naar de vechtringen te gaan. Maar toen ik tussen de krijgers liep, blonk er iets in mijn rechterooghoek. En ik herkende het maar al te goed. Urban! Ik liep naar de plek waar het vandaan kwam. Ik zag inderdaad Urban, met zijn gigantische zwaard, vechten. Voorzichtig kwam ik zijn kant op en ging iets van zijn matje af zitten. Hij merkte me niet op toen ik in kleermakershouding naast zijn matje zat. Zijn leraar was een mentor met een zwaard die leek op dat van een ridder. Knarsetandend drukte Urban zijn zwaard tegen de zijne. Zweet stond op zijn voorhoofd, maar de mentor was sterker en zwiepte Urbans zwaard van zich af. Urban wankelde maar viel niet. Hij leek erg uitgeput en moe. De mentor wou kijken hoe het met hem ging toen Urban plots zijn zwaard sloeg tegen het zwaard van zijn tegenstander. Dat zag de mentor niet aankomen en zijn zwaard vloog tegen het matje aan de muur. het ding trilde nog na van de klap die gegeven was. Urban was duidelijk trots op zijn vechtkunsten en hief zijn hoofd op. De mentor griste zijn zwaard uit het matje ( waar duidelijk al een paar zwaarden in gestoken waren) en glimlachte naar Urban. Ik vond dat ik genoeg had gezien en ik liep onopvallend weg van het matje. Ik sneakte door de mentors en krijgers naar de vechtringen. Ik zag net een leerling een handdoek om zijn schouders slaan en de vechtring uitlopen. Hij had een grote schram op zijn wang, maar dat maakte duidelijk niet uit want er stond een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. Ik zocht naar het gezicht van Maganiq, want die moest hier wel zijn. Mijn ogen gleden langs de vele leerlingen. Ik ving één glimp op van een meisje met dezelfde haren. Ze was het! Ik liep nonchalant naar de meest rechtse vechtring en ging weer iets verder op de grond zitten. Een groot fel licht scheen precies boven de vechtring zodat het zweet extra glom op het voorhoofd van de leerling. Haar leraar was een krijger die haar opdrachten gaf. Haar haren stonden wild en haar handschoenen glommen. Ik zag dat ze er ook wel erg uitzagen als bokshandschoenen: ze waren stevig en hadden zwarte stekels op de knokkels. Haar ogen staarden strijdlustig naar haar leraar. Plots riep de krijger een commando. Maganiq twijfelde geen miniseconde en kwam gelijk in actie. Ze schoot naar voren, gaf klappen (niet tegen de krijger) met haar machtige vuisten, schoot terug, dook naar rechts en gaf een kick met haar voet. Meteen gaf de krijger het volgende commando. Maganiq sprong, drukte haar voeten tegen het elastische touw van de vechtring, lanceerde zichzelf, bewerkte de lucht onder haar met woeste trappen en landde met beide benen op de grond. Ik zeg het je: je wou daar niet onder komen. Haar gezicht was rood, maar ze hijgde niet. Haar ogen stonden weer strak op de krijger. Het volgende commando leek Maganiqs zelfvertrouwen uit haar ogen te wissen. Ze keek even zwijgend naar haar leraar. Daarna flapperde ze met haar armen alsof ze de angst eruit wou schudden. Dit werd duidelijk geen makkelijke stunt. Toen rende ze naar de overkant, zette zich af tegen de touwen, schoot met een boog naar de andere touwen, kaatste hoog terug, balde midden in de lucht haar vuist en knalde met benen en vuist tegen de grond. Ik stond versteld. Er werd gejuicht door een paar toeschouwers. Maganiq keek triomfantelijk langs de mensen. Haar leraar kwam haar een schouderklopje geven, toen ze plots recht in mijn gezicht keek. De glimlach verdween als sneeuw voor de zon, en in plaats van trots stonden haar ogen alleen nog vol achterdocht. Ze keek me strak aan met haar diepblauwe oog. om haar gerust te stellen, gaf ik een klein knikje. Ze leek het te begrijpen, glimlachte trots en geen glimpje boosheid was nog te bekennen, ook niet van de ruzie in ons huisje. Snel dook ik de menigte in en zocht naar Waves. Ik dacht dat zij wel bij de schietschijven was, dus liep ik daarheen. Nee, nee, nope, waar was ze? Ik denk dat ik nog een kwartier heb lopen zoeken, maar bij de schietschijven was ze dus niet. Plots deinsde er een enorme schaduw achter me op. Ik schrok me rot. Rap draaide ik me om en kon mijn ogen niet geloven. Waves stond daar, achter een enorm waterbeest. Waves deinsde achteruit met glinsterende ogen. Het beest leek op een enorme beer-wolf met enorme slagtanden. Zijn grom klonk als een laag snurkgeluid en zijn ogen waren tot sleetjes geknepen. Hij snoof en een klein wolkje ontsnapte uit zijn neus. De leerling sprong lenig op de rug van het beest die bukte om het plafond niet te raken. Toen Waves uiteindelijk goed op de rug van het ding zat, sloeg ze een krachtige strijdkreet en sloeg haar vuist omhoog. Het beest snoof en liet haar weer zachtjes vallen. Het keek in de verte, zakte in elkaar tot een plasje. Waves zoog het water weer in de spuit tot er geen enkel beetje van het beest te zien was. Even leek het stil voor de toeschouwers vlak bij de vechtring. Toen begonnen er een paar te joelen, tot de hele groep bij de vechtring liep te juichen. Waves kun geen glimlach onderdrukken, zwaaide als een klein prinsesje en trippelde de trap af. Wat heb ik een sterk team. Ik schrok van mijn eigen gedachte, maar had gelijk een goed idee. Ik wist dat de wedstrijdseizoenen er weer aankwamen, en wij waren eindelijk oud en goed genoeg voor een écht team. Het was begin maart, af en toe regende het, maar aangezien het klimaat hier kon dat niet lang meer duren. Dat worden dan ook de tijden dat we ons steeds meer bezig houden met trainen en wedstrijden. En aangezien mijn kamergenoten erg goede vaardigheden hebben, kon ik ons samen inschrijven als team. Ik wist wel zeker dat wij groot kans hadden op een plek op de Krijgsrots. Urbans zwaard zal goed van pas komen, Maganiq had veel trucs in huis en Waves kolossale creatie zal iedere andere leerlingen totaal verscheuren. Ik werd helemaal opgewonden met het idee dat wij een geweldig team zouden kunnen zijn. Maar, een naam. Ons team moet een naam hebben. Woorden spookten door mijn hoofd, tot ik een goed idee langsdwaalde. Wie gaf mij het idee naar mijn kamergenoten te gaan kijken? Flowsaber. Hij heeft er technisch voor gezorgd dat ik dít idee kon... krijgen. Plots hoorde ik de heldere stem van Yet: 'Sorry jongens, maar het is tijd om naar jullie huisjes te gaan. Maak je laatste gevechten af. Vergeet niet dat na deze week de eerste wedstrijden zullen starten.' Meteen kreeg ik mijn energie terug om mijn idee aan de rest te vertellen, toen plots de lichten van de schermzaal uitgingen...